Repentino
by Ms. Caffeine
Summary: "No me interesa si tienes novio o algún pretendiente" y con las manos en su rostro, dijo con decisión; "Yo seré quién te lleve al altar" [StinLi. Crack]


**Summary**

Sting concluyó que Fairy Tail siempre le traería problemas, desde Natsu-san y sus compañeros con sus arrebatos infantiles, hasta la chica albina que ahora tenía en frente, mirándolo con curiosidad. ─ Baila conmigo ─ demandó, sudando a mil. Lissana sonrió.

 **Anime/Manga** : Fairy Tail

 **Género** : Humor/Romance

 **Capítulos** : One-shot

 **Aclaraciones** : Hiro Mashima es autor del manga Fairy Tail del cual uso sin su autorización por culpa de mi mente de escritora.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(…)**

Sting ojeó por décima vez el gran baile que ocurría en el Castillo de Crocus.

Con pereza, se inclinó en una columna del castillo finamente adornada con cintas. Saboreó la amargura y dulzor del vino pasando por su garganta mientras soltaba un leve gruñido. Estaba aburrido.

Sus amigos se habían arremolinado entorno a Yukino para incluirla al grupo y gremio; arrepentidos de su falta de tacto cuando el antiguo maestro, Gemma, la había humillado frente a todos y echado de Saberthood sin piedad alguna. Apretó levemente la copa. Tuvo lo que merecía ese anciano.

─ El baile está muy bonito, Sting-kun ─ Lector hablaba animado, observando con curiosidad a los demás exceed de Fairy Tail charlar. Qué envidia, pensó el gato cobrizo; tienen a la bonita exceed blanca a su disposición.

─ Frosh piensa lo mismo.

Sting rió.

─ Ve con ellos, Lector ─ le acarició la cabeza a su amigo y ante la duda en sus ojos, agregó: ─ El exceed de Natsu-san te ganará en tu conquista.

─ ¡Eso jamás! ─ Y corrió hacia el trío de exceeds, arrastrando a un sonriente Frosh consigo.

Sting movió la cabeza, aún sonriente. Su amigo ya comenzaba a retar a un combate a Happy por la mano de la exceed blanca, mientras el negro los miraba con aburrimiento y Frosh sonreía, ignorante de la situación. Su espalda ya comenzaba a tiritar y el cuello le dolía por la mala posición. Se irguió y comenzó a caminar por los alrededores. Saberthood seguía atosigando a Yukino con preguntas y exageradas disculpas, mientras la albina les daba sonrisas nerviosas y respondía cada consulta con amabilidad. A su lado, Rogue se encontraba ceñudo, fulminando a todo aquel que tocara el hombro de Yukino o esté a dos pasos de su espacio personal. Sting rodó los ojos. Oh, Rogue se moría de celos.

─ Ah, Sting ─ Rufus fue el primero en notar su presencia, siguiéndole Orga. Saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza. ─ ¿Dónde estabas? Hemos estado dándole la bienvenida a Yukino-san por su regreso al gremio.

─ ¡Yeah! Y yo le canté para deleite de sus oídos.

Rufus movió su cabeza con pesar. Su amigo no tenía talento musical, Yukino-san sólo había sido amable. Muy amable.

─ Eh, claro ─ tosió─ ¿Y Rogue? ─ preguntó, sonando casual. Orga sonrió divertido y señaló al susodicho que estaba recargado en una pared con aura sombría.

─ Al parecer no le agrada que Yukino reciba tanta atención.

─ Ciertamente ─ lo secundó Rufus, arreglándose el cabello. De pronto, una duda llegó a su culta cabeza ─ ¿A ti también te molesta, Sting?

─ ¿¡Q-qué!? ─ medio chilló medio susurró con indignación, ¿Tenía cara de playboy acaso? Aunque su reputación no ayudaba mucho. En realidad su máscara de frialdad y coquetería eran tan falsas cómo el cabello rubio natural de Rufus. En realidad era muy tímido. Pero, obviando eso, nunca le quitaría a Rogue la chica que ─aunque él lo niegue─ gustaba. Las relaciones de una noche no iban con los dragones Slayers.

─ Oh ─ ahora Orga lo miraba insinuando algo. Algo que los iba a cabrear, de eso estaba seguro. ─ Entonces, ¿Ya tienes a una chica en mente, eh? ¡Pillo!

Rufus tosió, para ocultar la risa que deseaba salírsele al ver al Eucliffe sonrojado. Orga no fue tan sutil y se rió a carcajada limpia, provocando que Sting se fuera, indignado.

¡Él era un tigre solitario!

O algo así.

Meneó la cabeza en molestia y se palpó los cachetes. Seguían calientes. Gruñó y decidió observar el ambiente fiestero casi vandálico a su alrededor: una peliazul seguía al chico de hielo que derrotó a Rufus, mientras éste la ignoraba y ella terminaba sollozando tirada en el suelo por un tal "Gray-sama que es tan malo con Juvia". No lejos de ellos, Natsu-san hacía sonrojar a una rubia con los pechos operados (pues esa copa no podía ser real). Rogue ahora conversaba amenamente con Yukino (de hecho, sólo respondía en monosílabos, pero no parecía afectarle a la Auguria). Detrás de ellos, los miembros de Quatro Puppy hacían una competencia de bebidas en la que sólo una chica castaña quedó en pie junto a Bachus Glow. No muy lejos de ellos, una chica peliblanca hablaba animadamente con:

─ ¿Yukino? ─ no había dudas, ese cabello corto y albino sólo podía pertenecer a la Auguria. Pero, eso no podía ser posible. A unas mesas esta se encontraba hablando con Rogue.

¿Qué rayos pasaba?

Sin pensarlo mucho, se encaminó hasta la copia barata de su auto proclamada amiga decidido a aclarar si lo que veía era real o un espejismo de su extraña imaginación. Unos, dos tres pasos y cayó.

─ ¿Pero qué…? ─ se preguntó cuándo su nariz chocó con la alfombra. Sintió una leve descarga eléctrica en su espalda y se irguió de in mediato. Molesto, giró sólo para encontrarse con un rubio claramente molesto y una muda advertencia de que debía apartarse si no deseaba que diez mil voltios recorran su atractivo ser.

─ ¡Ah! Laxus ─ dijo Mirajane después de que su hermana la ayudara a pararse ─ No te había visto por aquí.

─ Sólo pasaba. ─respondió según él indiferente. Según él, ignorante de la molestia que le había causado que ese mocoso haya hecho caer a Mira ─ Tu hermano te está buscando ─mintió.

─ Ya veo, ¿Me acompañas entonces?

─ Hmph ─ bufó y dejó que la albina pase su brazo por el de él; ambos perdiéndose entre la gente.

Sting juró haber visto que la mano de ella iba mucho más abajo.

Y apretó el trasero de ese mastodonte.

─ Disculpa a Laxus ─ una voz cantarina habló detrás suyo ─ Es muy celosos con Mira-nee. ─terminó con una risita.

Sing giró para contestar un "no hay problema", pero ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. Azul y azul se encontraron por segunda vez en el día.

─ Hola de nuevo ─ dijo ella con una sonrisa, comenzando a caminar ─ Me llamo Lissana Strauss, Sting Eucliffe.

Después de ello, desapareció.

Arrugó suavemente la tela en dónde se suponía debía estar su corazón.

Acaso… esto era, ¿¡Amor a primera vista!?

Ugh, joder. Revolvió inquieto sus cabellos. No, estaba exagerando. Él no se podía enamorar… no todavía. Además, ¿Cómo rayos llamar su atención? No tenía experiencia con las mujeres.

─ Tranquilízate, nadie nace sabiendo ─ escuchó a sus espaldas. Dos empleados del castillo hablaban entre sí ─ Uno debe arriesgarse si sabe que la chica vale la pena.

Sting meditó un segundo sus posibilidades: no se conocía, eso le quitaba puntos.

─ El punto es que se conozcan ─ siguió aconsejando un empleado al otro.

Un peso menos. Pero, ¿Lisanna valía la pena?

─ Si tantos rollos te estás haciendo, entonces sí.

─ Y-ya veo…

Agradeció mentalmente a Weisslogia y trotó hasta la muchedumbre con insignias de Fairy Tail. Hacía demasiado ruido para su gusto, Natsu-san retaba a Gajeel-san a una pelea mientras una chica rubia y otra menuda peliazul los intentaba parar.

Maldijo por un momento a Fairy Tail cuando vio que los susodichos le impedían el paso para hablar con Lissana, quien se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos bebiendo de una copa de vino, acostumbrada a la situación. Sting concluyó que Fairy Tail siempre le traería problemas, desde Natsu-san y sus compañeros con sus arrebatos infantiles, hasta la chica albina que ahora tenía en frente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

─ ¿Sting…?

─ Baila conmigo ─ demandó, sudando a mil.

Lissana sonrió.

─ Claro.

Sting la tomó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la jaló al centro del palacio, dónde un candelabro colgaba y una música animada hacía juego con el ambiente. Elfman ante esa escena inaceptable para sus ojos, se adelantó queriendo gritarle unas cosas a ese tipo.

─ Ni siquiera lo pienses ─ la dulce voz de Mirajane se había tornado tétrica y el agarre en el hombro de su hermano se afianzó.

─ H-hermana…

Lo debía admitir, Sting no era malo en la pista. Así que, no sólo es un niño bonito ¿eh? Sonrió coqueta y posó su mano en el hombro del rubio, sintiéndolo tensarse en el acto. Él la miró con nerviosismo y una pátina de picardía. Le dio una vuelta y la apegó más a sí, haciéndola sonrojar.

─ Weisslogia decía, que los dragones sólo tienen una pareja en su vida ─ le dijo el rubio, apretándola más a su pecho para que no vea su rostro sonrojado. Le dio otra vuelta y, tomando aire, la observó directamente a los ojos. ─ No me interesa si tienes novio o algún pretendiente.

Y, con las manos en su rostro, dijo con decisión:

─ Yo seré quien te lleve al altar.

La música terminó y Lissana se sentía flotar. Sting vio de reojo a sus compañeros de gremio burlándose de él y Yukino bastante sonrojada. Besó la mejilla de la albina y le sonrió ampliamente.

─ Nos veremos pronto.

La albina apretó los labios, con un pequeño puchero. Pero una sonrisa afloró en sus labios al ver la espalda del chico de Saber.

─ Esa es mi frase.

 **#FIN**

* * *

 **AuthorNote:** Vengo con otro Stinli cómo a mí me gustan las parejas crack: sin drama. En vista que la inspiración llegó a mí, y mi otro fic StinLi tuvo buena acogida, esto salió. No sean tan crueles con sus críticas :'). Vuelvo a recomendar el fic **"Bajo el mismo techo"** de **Giuly DG, ¿Por qué?** Por que **YOLO.**

 **Deja un review si lo amaste lo adoraste o lo vomitaste.**


End file.
